Dried Out Roses
by Forbidden Tomatoes
Summary: Four countries have finally decided come together in peace, and Noctis needs to clear his mind before the negotiations begin. A rash decision leads him stumbling upon a strange boy in the water—who also happens to be cursed. He must work with Prompto to break the curse, all while learning the responsibilities of love and what it means to be a prince of the people.
1. Chapter 1

**Do people still use the website? I'm betting on yes. Either way, I'm starting my first multi-chapter Promptis fic! I hope you guys enjoy, as I've been super excited to start this for months now and have a lot in store for it. I go by Promiscuous_Pidge on ao3 if anyone is interested in reading it elsewhere.**

 **Thanks for checking this out!**

* * *

Diplomacy was something Noctis had hated since he was little.

It wasn't the matter of keeping peace that had him so distraught so much as the effort and sheer amount of meetings it took to achieve it. Since it was mandated that the prince attend gatherings alongside his father once he had been deemed old enough, Noctis suffered through many boring treaty signings and lavish parties throughout the years.

Noctis cast a weary glance about his quiet apartment. He was beyond exhausted from training with Gladio, but Ignis insisted that he pack for the week he was to stay at the Citadel. Of course, Ignis was right in assuming he'd sleep the day away the next morning until he had to leave, but that didn't make him want to get his packing done now any more.

"Almost finished, I hope?" Ignis' cool voice startled Noctis, getting him to turn his head. He hadn't heard him come in.

Regrouping, Noctis folded one of his nicer shirts and placed it next to the rest, sighing when Ignis appeared beside him and re-folded it. "I _was_ almost finished."

"And now you'll be done much faster," Ignis replied, not even sparing him so much as a side glance. The two of them worked to finish packing Noctis' things into his bags, Noctis secretly astounded by how quickly and efficiently Ignis managed to move things along.

It was estimated that his stay would last a week, but he'd prepared for two in the likely chance that he would be coaxed to visit longer. Not that he didn't have clothes waiting for him in his old room, but he had grown more fond of the ones he'd bought over the recent years than those that were chosen for him.

Ignis stood back at a respectful distance. "I suggest charging your phone overnight before packing the cord," he said. "I'll be around to pick you up at noon tomorrow, so watch for my call."

"Yeah, I'll, uh, be ready," Noctis mumbled, zipping his suitcase closed.

A hand rested on his shoulder, dragging him from his brooding. "Noctis," Ignis started, "are you alright?" His mentoring voice had given way to that of a concerned older sibling. Noctis didn't particularly mind, but he didn't want to hear Ignis' speech about facing his responsibilities, which he would most definitely invoke if he told him his problem.

"Nothing's wrong. Why?"

Much to his dismay, Ignis carried on with a hint of a sigh. "Noct, I know you don't particularly enjoy these events." Noctis would have to label that a bit of an understatement. "But if there's a bright side, I don't believe you'll have much to do in terms of speaking. It's only a recognition of peace and a ball to lift everyone's spirits." Right as Noctis opened his mouth to counter his statement, Ignis cleared his throat. "Which, may I remind you, you must brush up on your dancing for. That has been arranged for Thursday, so make sure you are prepared for that." And just like that, serious Ignis returned.

Noctis waited several moments before managing a nod. "I can deal with that," he agreed.

"Well, if that's all you needed to hear, I'll go prepare dinner."

With that, Ignis disappeared around the doorframe, and Noctis slumped down onto his bed. He _could_ deal with the week in theory, he admitted. His real problem was trying to have a conversation with his father. Every time he confronted him about something, the conversation turned to his destiny or whatnot, how he was to lead the kingdom one day and how he needed to search for a suitable spouse to aid him. It was driving the prince to insanity.

He draped an arm over his eyes to block out the light. He wanted nothing more than to sleep through the next week.

After some time, the smell of grilled fish got Noctis up and to the kitchen. He was leaving it up to Ignis' cooking to lift his spirits.

Noctis spared no time in digging in the moment Ignis set his plate on the table. Neither of them spoke as they enjoyed their food, but Ignis would occasionally stare at Noctis for several long moments. By the time Noctis had managed to pick all the remaining bits of fish off of his plate, he had had enough.

"Alright, I admit it. I don't want to talk to him," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

"As I suspected." Ignis adjusted his glasses and turned in his chair to face Noctis. "If I may intrude, I think you're upset over having the amount of responsibilities that you have. The king is only trying to prepare you for what's to come, but it seems you don't want him to."

With an irritated sigh, Noctis turned away. "Of course I don't want him to. I know I have to marry someone soon and become a king and a million other things, but that doesn't bother me." He gripped his fork as a stress reliever, making himself take a deep breath. "I just hate how he treats me like some pawn in a chess game, and I'm supposed to replace him one day without a word. I never even get to speak to him. Everything is about the kingdom, but when he uses me for something, I feel like he forgets it's _me_."

He didn't know whether to be surprised or not that Ignis looked as if he didn't know what to say for a brief moment.

Eventually, after Noctis released his grip on the unfortunate utensil, Ignis gathered their plates and spoke to him over his shoulder.

"I understand where you're coming from. It doesn't exactly feel fair, the hand you've been dealt, but have you considered the possibility that the king is only doing what is necessary?" The water from the faucet drew a pause in the conversation, and Ignis only spoke again when it stopped. "He does what is best for you and the kingdom," he continued. "It simply isn't possible to completely satisfy personal matters _and_ one's duties."

Noctis was taken aback. Of course Ignis would tell him the truth and not what he wanted to hear, and he usually trusted his opinion in the end, but it still did nothing to improve his mood on the subject. "I know," he managed to grumble.

"Good," Ignis responded absently with a brisk nod. "It's important to recognize that His Majesty tries his best. If you need any more reassurance, I suggest speaking to him about it once we arrive at the Citadel tomorrow."

After some time had passed and Noctis assured once more that he was packed and ready for tomorrow, Ignis bade him farewell and left the apartment, leaving Noctis in a stifling silence.

The apartment he had considered comfortable and roomy now trapped him in his own discontentment. He considered walking around the place to work off his nerves, but stopped short at the windows that lined the far wall.

Frozen, Noctis scanned the vast expanse of skyscrapers and the bright lights that poked through the clouded afternoon. He refrained from touching the window with his hand, but he was close enough that his breath still clouded the glass and obscured his gaze. With a huff, he slid the door open and stepped out onto the balcony and into the cool air.

Noctis folded his arms on the edge, leaning forward with a frown. All of the buildings were structured and planned, organized to exist for their specific purposes. Ignis' advice stuck in his mind, and he hated it. He longed to rid himself of the structure and purpose he was supposed to live, he wanted to tear down the skyscrapers and see where he could go on his own.

It was then, with white knuckles gripping the railing and a sparked determination in his chest, that an abandoned idea took its hold once more of Noctis' will.

It didn't matter that he had his duties; he was going out.

* * *

The limited light shining on the capital was quickly diminishing. Noctis pulled his hood tighter on his head and walked briskly along the side of the street, hugging the wall the best he could. Though he was sure nobody would recognize him without obscured features, the pounding in his chest told him to take no chances.

Familiar smells of corner shops and sullied puddles of water followed Noctis through the streets and alleyways he trusted would lead him to where he wanted to be.

After roughly an hour of walking past unsuspecting passers-by and using the directions he'd searched up before he left, Noctis arrived at what he believed was the unloading dock for supply trucks. He ducked around a corner to where he could see a concrete yard looming past a chain-link fence. Beyond that stood several closed entrances embedded in a concrete block of a building.

His hopes were confirmed when a large metal storage door screeched open to reveal a dormant delivery truck. A burly man with oil-stained clothes emerged from the darkness behind the truck, shouted something to a person Noctis couldn't see, and hopped into the vehicle. It started up with a loud roar that made Noctis' heart race. He wanted to turn back right then and head back home. Tomorrow he would go to prepare for the agreements, endure a few days of formally being a prince, and return to his normal life.

Only he didn't know if that would actually happen.

Just as he was fixing to use his pent up nervous energy to sprint half the way back to his apartment, the truck pulled forward and around to another closed entrance, and the man opened the back of it. The opening was facing away from him, so Noctis couldn't get a glimpse of the interior or its contents. It was almost his chance to hop on it, but he couldn't get his mind to coax his legs into taking him there. It was a crazy idea, and he knew it.

Memories came flooding back from his time at the Citadel when he couldn't take the authority's watchful eyes anymore. Ignis couldn't convince him that sneaking out was a terrible idea, and he always accompanied Noctis on excursions outside, even though Ignis was always blamed for it. He could feel the excitement of back then, only now it was tripled, adrenaline sending his mind into a breathless panic that made his knees shake.

Ignis wasn't with him this time, probably for the best. If he was caught, he didn't want Ignis getting wrapped up in his punishment. But he remembered why he needed to do this, and reminded himself that it would only be for the night. He could make it back in time, and it would appear like he was never gone.

Meanwhile, the oil-stained trucker had disappeared back into the building. Not allowing another moment to chicken out again, Noctis ran forward, scaled the fence with little grace, and landed with a thud on the other side of the concrete. Heart still pounding, he sprinted towards the truck. A door opened from a distance, and Noctis warped the rest of the short distance, turning and climbing into the half-open back of the truck as quickly as he could. It was dark, void of anything aside from a few empty crates. After a frantic assessment, Noctis picked one in the back and tucked himself behind it. He pressed himself against the wall, doing his best to keep to the shadows as he listened to the man outside speak once more.

"Truck's all ready to go," he said. Someone else replied, but their voice was too muffled for Noctis to hear. "Yeah, I got room for all of it, don't worry. Quit buggin' me so I can get there before midnight." Noctis didn't know if the rest of the conversation was of any significance as the door was slammed shut right after. And that was it. He couldn't turn back now.

It felt like hours of breathing in the stuffy air until Noctis could feel the vibrations of the truck starting up again. He sighed, though he wasn't sure if it was from relief or disbelief, and slumped back against the empty crate.

This was one of the trucks responsible for bringing in extra supplies for the upcoming week that Insomnia didn't already have. Some careful investigation showed that this particular excursion was destined for a place called Galdin Quay. Noctis could only assume what it was picking up, but it wasn't of consequence to him.

Noctis had begun dozing off against the rumbling wood when the truck slowed to a stop. Confused after having not moved for several minutes, he peeked through the slats in the crate in wait of whatever was going on. The door to the truck clattered open, and Noctis ducked once more into the recesses of the dark, pulling his hood down over his head.

He was sure they'd discovered his presence and were coming to kick him out, or worse, arrest him. Of course, it was an idiotic idea that never would have worked. He held his breath as the low light crawled through the space. The man holding the door open looked in with a scrutinizing gaze, never stopping on one particular thing. Noctis recognized him as one of the border patrol of the entrance to the city.

"Alright," he droned, "you're good." As he began shutting the door, he heard an indignant "I told you I had the papers for this!" from the truck driver.

As soon as the lock sounded securely in place, Noctis crumpled to the ground, gasping for air; he hadn't dared take a breath during the exchange.

Looking around into the darkness once more, he had to fully wrap his mind around what was going on when the truck rolled forward. Finally, he was out of the city.

* * *

The water held an unusual chill as the sun's morning rays began filtering in. Fish were swimming about, the scales on those closest to the surface glinting in the light. Not a single unpleasant sound could be heard at Prompto's distance from the shore.

Prompto had been visiting the area more and more over the recent weeks. A little too close to the land for his comfort, he'd originally done his best to stay clear of any people that happened to be passing by. But with the secret thrill of dodging and hiding from the population and the inexplicably better tasting fish he found near the wharf, he was continuously drawn back.

He hummed absently—he only knew one tune—while he used his tongue to pick out the remaining bits of fish stuck in the crevices between his teeth. All the while he was lazily flicking the end of his tail as he drifted precariously nearer and then further away from the looming wooden structure.

A school of fish darted past him in a flash, and his urge to give chase got the better of him. Without a second thought, he twisted and followed the glistening scales from a short distance. It was more fun that way.

The fish were oblivious to their stalker, which Prompto found wildly entertaining. They would make a sudden change of direction, and Prompto made a game of getting too close so that they would scatter. Once they fell back into formation, he took up his position in the rear and did it again.

He played this game until he felt his body was warmed up. He had eaten already late into the morning, so he decided against snatching another fish. He was surprised when he noticed how far he'd gone. Often he'd allow his mind and body to wander, but the shoreline in the distance was one he didn't recognize. A long imposing structure loomed above the water in an unbroken line, and Prompto felt the need to shy away from it. The fish he was toying with were long gone, and Prompto swam deeper into the water where he could get further from the land. He didn't mind staying in the area to explore it, but he wouldn't go closer until it was dark.

With one last wary glance at the strange distant shoreline, Prompto dove down into the water until it was well out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis had no idea what time of day it was, though he was sure it was technically night by the time he was jolted awake. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, having momentarily forgotten where he was. A clang from the metal hatch opening the door of the truck provided a sudden reminder, and he instinctively shrank back into the darkness.

He was now more excited than before, perhaps from rest or the inexplicable bravery one gets at night. Whatever the cause, he used it to keep him from panicking.

Beyond the bleak interior proudly stood an impressive view of a well-lit open building above still midnight water. A distant island served as the backdrop, its silhouette almost claw-like as it reached into the sky as if to catch some unsuspecting thing flying by. The scene was at once breathtaking and intimidating, and Noctis had the urge to call it a day and stay right where he was. He wondered if his dad had visited this place in the past.

It wasn't as if Noctis hadn't been outside of Insomnia before, only that it had been a long time. Even then he could only remember Tenebrae, and that day hadn't ended very well for him or the others in the area. He suppressed a shudder; it was a good thing Niflheim was formally agreeing to peace now.

Realizing his window of escape was narrowing, Noctis returned his focus to what was right in front of him. The figure of the truck driver was nowhere to be seen, and Noctis knew it was the best time to make a break for it.

He crept forward, keeping low to the floor. It was indeed night out, and his dark clothes and hair helped him to feel better about his ability to blend in. Teetering over the edge of the back of the truck for a moment, he spared one last look around before hopping down onto the sand-dusted concrete. It was tempting to turn and run, but he didn't want to risk looking too suspicious. So, instead, he put his hands in his pockets and began walking away from the beach.

The other truck that would show up to transfer supplies was due to show up in the early morning. Noctis checked the time on his phone—it was almost midnight—and continued his walk. There was enough time for him to return.

As Noctis walked alongside the road, he took in his surroundings. Towering figures still dwarfed him, but they were natural stone instead of the usual sleek buildings. It gave him the mindset that he didn't need his life mapped out, that he could let the events he'd live through just play out themselves. This was definitely what he wanted.

Still, he wasn't naïve enough to believe that he could stay out here forever. Truth be told, the open spaces were intimidating in their own way. Noctis shoved that bit of revelation to the back of his mind as he continued his trek down the pavement, keeping clear of occasional vehicles as he walked wherever his feet would carry him.

* * *

He must have trudged on for a good hour before another human being caught his sight. He was an older man in casual fishing gear, standing on the shore and seeming as relaxed as the breeze that rippled the water.

Inexplicably drawn to him, Noctis approached him.

He didn't need to think of an excuse for being there, because the man spoke first without even looking at him. "Coming here for night fishing?"

Noctis stopped where he was and stared at him. What was he supposed to say? He was the one who walked up to this stranger, but he wasn't about to tell him that he was a prince running from his responsibilities.

"Wasn't really my intention," he said instead. They lapsed into silence, Noctis standing a comfortable distance away and staring out over the expanse of water. It was odd, he thought, to find himself standing beside a stranger in the middle of the night without any worry. He gave off the air of an old expert, and Noctis couldn't help but feel he had to stay quiet in his presence.

"Not much of a talker, are we?" the man asked, a hint of a laugh following his voice. "Name's Navyth. If you're wondering, I'm out here to catch some things before dawn," he said, finally turning to Noctis with a simple nod. "You care to do some fishing on your own?"

"Well, I _do_ like fishing, but I don't really have anything on hand," Noctis replied, a little shocked by Navyth's forwardness in the matter.

Navyth turned back to his line, starting to bob the lure as he continued talking. "I've got a few extra poles with me, if you don't mind using the cheaper one. You can have a lure, too. Got plenty of 'em."

Noctis was officially dumbfounded. Did everyone outside of Insomnia act like this, assuming everyone is friendly and handing out their belongings? He quickly became aware, ironically, of his mouth hanging agape like that of a fish, and shut it before he could make a fool of himself. "Y-yeah, sure," he managed. "Do you need it back by a certain time?"

"Don't worry about that," he said. "I'll probably be here when you come back. And if I'm not, it's yours."

At this point he didn't think he could even try to politely refuse. So he accepted, gathered the fishing rod and looked to continue his journey in the same direction as before.

"Before you head off," Navyth called, "there's a strange creature down that way. Been eatin' all the good catches." He nodded, turning his eyes back to the water for the final time of the night. "So don't be disappointed if you don't see much."

"Thanks," Noctis replied. His gratitude was towards both the advice the supplies, but he figured Navyth understood that.

Once he had departed and gathered his thoughts, Noctis tested the fishing rod's weight in his hand. It fit well in his grasp, he noted, and he was suddenly excited to be fishing out here. Nevermind that he had never been one for late nights and early mornings; he could stay awake this one time.

There were a few times Noctis paused to assess his surroundings. He was following the shore, trying to find a suitable fishing spot, but he had a feeling each time that he needed to keep going. Did fish even _actually_ bite at night?

Finally tired enough to stop, Noctis caught sight of a small dock and decided it would do. He stood by its edge and watched the water for any stirring. Navyth's warning surfaced in his mind, but Noctis realized he hadn't received many details from their brief encounter. He had no clue what this "creature" was even like, let alone if the man was even a credible source to accept information from. With a sigh, Noctis cast his thoughts away along with his line and waited.

* * *

Prompto's sleek figure sliced through the water effortlessly as he breached its surface. His eyes scanned the area before him for just a brief second, and he dove down once more. Any nearby fish scattered as his tail whisked him forward with no regard for disturbing anything. He wanted to see about that strange area.

It still gave him a strange feeling, but that gave him all the more thrill in being near it. Maybe, he reasoned, he would find another like himself. With a renewed excitement in his chest, Prompto picked up his speed towards the shore.

Only when he began to see the sea floor approaching closer beneath him did Prompto slow to a stop. He could see the silhouette of the distant trees that trickled down to the ground, but nothing else. Everything seemed oddly…barren. Even beneath the surface, he could make out no movement other than the current and the steady beat of his own tail keeping his place in the water.

Prompto followed the shoreline for some time after that, his hope diminishing with every object that turned into an unmoving thing when he approached it. He knew he needed to stop giving in to his curiosity at every turning point, but he couldn't help himself; sometimes the desire to _know_ buried all other sensibilities.

He was ready to give up and head back out into the open water. There seemed to be nothing of interest along the shore, and the discomfort of being this close was returning. Just then, a bit of movement caught his eye and froze him—someone had seen him.

The sun had yet to rise, so Prompto only hoped his dark tail was visible rather than his hair. He would rather be mistaken as a fish than a human out in the middle of the night. People tried talking to people, not fish.

Looking closer, Prompto saw that the movement came from a person lounging back on an expanse of wood looming over the water, which itself was too still for him to not notice if any movement stirred it. He had a long stick of some sort in one hand, the other hand under his chin. The person was staring intently at the water, unmoving aside from the occasional shift in position or a jerk of the stick.

Prompto could hear his heart hammering in his ears. He was so close that the person's quiet mumblings reached him, and he didn't dare move. The figure turned his head and Prompto was dashing away in an instant. Adrenaline pushed him forward. Only he barely made it a moment out before he was jerked to a stop.

Bubbles escaped his mouth as he cried out, unable to move. A streak of pain raked down his side, and he felt the scales part as something sharp caught them, ending and catching itself in the feathery ends of his tail.

He was jerked back once more. Frantically he looked around, clawing at loose rocks to anchor him to no avail.

Pain and panic took control of his movements. He was being pulled closer and closer to the surface. Escape maneuvers flashed through his mind, and he spun around so that the figure was visible for a fleeting moment. They made eye contact. The stick fell from the person's hand.

The hook dislodged itself from Prompto's tail, but he was terrified of more of those sharp things in the open waters, so he darted underneath the wooden structure; he couldn't see him from up there, he hoped. His chest heaved, and his eyes were still wide staring up above him, but he was safe.

He heard the telltale _plunk_ of something falling into water, and watched as a peculiar stone of some sort plummeted down to the sea floor. A hand followed, barely reaching below the surface, before it receded. Prompto flinched at the sound of angry-sounding thumping and shied away. He waited several long moments before he ventured out from under his cover. When he looked up again, the person was gone.

* * *

Noctis was freaking out.

The thing at the end of his hook had _looked_ like a fish tail, but the terrified eyes that had found his were unmistakably human.

He groaned and looked around. The creature—he wasn't sure what to call it now—disappeared from sight the second it had somehow unhooked itself from Noctis' line. Desperate to catch another glimpse and prove his mind not crazy, he crouched down at the edge of the dock and peered into the dark water below.

 _Was that the thing Navyth was talking about?_ he found himself wondering. He could see how something like that could pose a threat to the area, if it ate as much as its size suggested. His wandering mind distracted him from how far he was leaning over the edge, and he caught himself slipping forward just in time to keep from falling in. His phone, however, wasn't so lucky.

"Dammit, no!" The thing had slipped out of his pocket, and he reached in helplessly to try and catch it. But he knew it was gone.

Noctis stood up and allowed himself a few cathartic stomps to ease his annoyance. It didn't matter how much money his family had; he was not looking forward to asking for a new phone.

Gathering the discarded fishing rod and reeling it the rest of the way in, Noctis watched over the water again. There was definitely something still here. He could feel it.

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys! These first parts are a little short, and I apologize for that. They'll be lengthier once the characters start really interacting, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken a while for Prompto to work up the courage to touch the object that the stranger had dropped. After poking it three times, and then a fourth for good measure, he held it up delicately between his thumb and forefinger and examined it with a curious eye. The thing didn't seem like it would cause any harm. In fact, it didn't seem to be doing anything at all.

Prompto wondered what use the strange object had. That person had obviously found value in it, seeing as he'd tried to get it back so quickly. Perhaps, he supposed, it was more of a personal trinket than a functioning thing.

A while had passed since the incident, and Prompto felt more at ease near the surface again, though he had still gone a short distance from the wooden structure. He occasionally cast a glance back to the trees, thinking maybe he was being watched. And yet, he didn't feel the urge to leave the area. Something was keeping him from going too far, but he didn't try to fight it.

As the chill from the water returned to his bones and his eyelids grew heavy, he floated lazily atop the surface. It lulled him out of his defenses, almost as if his mind was telling him to _try_ and be seen again.

His attention wandered to the abandoned thing, which he had stored away under the sand beside a patch of seagrass. What if the person came back? He would feel bad if they went looking for it and found it missing. Prompto lightly bit his lip. The place where the person had been standing would be easy to reach; he could reasonably put it there just in case.

He huffed a string of bubbles from his mouth. Why couldn't his mind just let him leave it be?

The sun still had yet to rise as Prompto retrieved the object and looked over to the shore once more. He made a move to swim quickly over to it, but stopped short, clenching his jaw as a streak of pain struck him again. He'd nearly forgotten about that gash.

Prompto returned to an impasse. He'd gotten away last time by the skin of his teeth, but what would he do if he was hooked a second time? Would he be as lucky?

He wanted to return it, though, and it didn't seem like the person would come back for a while. Finally, he decided to take the risk, even though his reasoning was only speculation.

Slower than before, Prompto snuck over to the old wooden structure. He made a few loops around the poles while trying to shake off the rest of his nerves. Just place it on the edge and get away. Simple.

Prompto gripped the cause of his worry tighter in his hands. Without looking, he cautiously raised his arm above the water and dropped it onto the wood with a clatter.

And…nothing happened. Nothing touched him, and he didn't hear any sounds from above. With that initial fear gone, Prompto swam freely back into the open, turning back for a final look.

That's when their eyes met again.

Panic filled Prompto's head once more. His first reaction was to dash, but he only made it down to the sea floor when the pain in his side flared up again. That gash was deeper than he'd thought.

Sediment sprang up around him when he twisted on the floor. Through the distorted water, Prompto looked up fearfully at the looming shape above him. Neither of them made another move, though Prompto was sure the other had leaned over the edge while he was turned the other way.

What surprised him the most was hearing a voice. He couldn't make it out, but it sounded more like a shout than the normal conversations he often heard from afar. And it was directed at _him_.

Prompto didn't know what to do. Possible threat aside, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd spoken to anyone, let alone hold a conversation. Could he just escape and never come back here again? The damage on his side told him otherwise, but this was the person who had caused it in the first place.

When the tension lessened and the fear gripping Prompto's chest subsided, he cautiously swam back up to the surface so that only his eyes were visible above the water. The person in front of him appeared to be a boy, dark everywhere but his skin, which was a strange sight during the night.

The person was still staring, and his mouth was slightly agape in what Prompto read as surprise. "H-Hey," he said. "Was that…You were the one I saw earlier, right?"

Prompto managed a feeble nod in response.

"So, you're…." After a pause, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Sorry, I don't really know what I should say, here. Are you really a merman?"

He found it relieving that this person was also having trouble finding the right words. It made him feel a bit less awkward, which he was thankful for. When he realized he wasn't responding, he nodded briskly. He _was_ called a merman, wasn't he?

Silence engulfed them once more. That is, until the strange person started laughing. "Woah, I can't believe I found an actual merman! I didn't think you guys were real," he said, running a hand through his dark hair as he sat down. Prompto cocked his head to the side curiously; why was he suddenly so relaxed?

"By the way, I'm Noctis," he continued. "What's your name?"

Prompto opened his mouth to respond, but his voice didn't follow. Admittedly, it had been a long time since he'd spoken anything aloud, and even then it was only to himself.

Noctis huffed a final small laugh and dangled a leg above the water, the other still tucked under him. "You do have a name, don't you? Sorry, I don't even know if you speak-"

"Prompto," he interrupted. His voice sounded abnormal to him, and he had to remind himself not to shrink back down into the water and pretend it never happened, but he still spoke it. "My name is…Prompto."

Some part of him was glad he'd said it. An intrigued light brightened Noctis' face, so it seemed he was happy with it as well. "Prompto, huh?" he tested. "Cool. What brings you here, Prompto?"

What was that supposed to mean? "I, uh…live here?" he responded, flicking the end of his tail.

"Oh. Oh, right." Noctis cleared his throat. "Sorry, that one should have been obvious," he said. He began swinging his leg in a slow rhythm and staring at Prompto in a way that made him feel like a spectacle in the water.

He still wasn't sure enough about trusting him. There was still a possibility he was hostile, and Prompto was right out in the open if he decided to strike again. "No sharp things," he stated, mustering up an almost-commanding tone.

"Huh?"

Prompto sank down momentarily, huffing bubbles into the water. "Nothing sharp. I won't stay if you're going to hurt me."

Going wide-eyed, Noctis held his hands up. "I don't have any more…sharp things. I swear." His shoulders relaxed, but then a look of realization painted itself onto his face. "That, right. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier," he said apologetically.

"You did," he confirmed.

Noctis sighed. "Yeah, sorry."

Now that he had his reassurance, Prompto unclenched his jaw and tried to relax. Still curious about what Noctis had been there for, Prompto considered asking him outright. He put aside the awkward feeling and pulled himself up to rest his arms to the left of Noctis. Thankfully, it wasn't very high above the water.

When Noctis didn't say anything else, Prompto remembered it was his turn to continue the conversation. He stuttered out a few nonsensical words first, internally cursing himself for not finding anything to say faster. "Do you live around here?" he eventually stumbled out, one or two pauses interrupting him. That had to be an appropriate topic, right?

"Actually, I don't. I've never even been around here, before," Noctis said. He said it casually, looking off to the side, but if Prompto didn't know any better, he'd say that he sounded a little…scared.

"So why _are_ you here?"

Noctis bit his lip. "Dunno. Felt like getting away for a bit," he said. "Too many responsibilities." He sighed, swinging his other leg over the side. Prompto noticed his boots were touching the water.

"You know, it's a little strange."

Prompto gazed up at him with a furrowed brow. "What?"

The wood creaked as Noctis shifted to angle himself more towards Prompto. "It's not every day I talk to some creature I didn't know existed, but do you normally talk to…people?" he asked.

He thought for a moment. It _was_ weird, just how quickly he'd let down his guard and actually spoken to someone. And now they were so close they were almost _touching,_ all in the span of a few minutes. Maybe it was due to the fact that he didn't remember much about how interactions worked. "I don't think you're a threat," he said with a definite nod. "And I couldn't swim away, so I tried…talking, instead. It's been a long time," he added after a moment.

Noctis nodded, turning his head up to stare over the water. "And you didn't leave after we both freaked the first time?" he asked.

"You dropped something," Prompto reminded him.

The little thing was just behind Noctis. Prompto reached for it, Noctis apparently having the same thought, and he recoiled when he felt warm fingers brush against the fin on his arm.

"Shit, sorry," Noctis said hastily. "You okay?"

Prompto nodded, taking a deep breath through his nose. "Fine, yeah. I'm not used to…." His sentence got lost in his thoughts, as his attention had caught on Noctis' skin. Noctis' arm was pale, curiously dry compared to his own, and he had some muscle to him. Prompto's old urge to feel another human resurfaced, and he couldn't help himself. Slowly, Prompto pressed a finger just behind Noctis' hand. He huffed a quick laugh; Noctis turned his arm over.

"What? Does my arm look funny?" Noctis cracked a small smile.

Holding up his own for comparison, Prompto noted the silvery feathered fin in the moonlight. The skin around it was speckled with a similar color, though it was more noticeably the blue-purple hue of his tail. His nails were also longer, and presumably sharper, than Noctis'. Almost nothing looked the same, aside from maybe the way their arms moved.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Your arm looks funny."

Reaching past him once more, he wasn't stopped when he picked up the object. "What is this?"

"That? It _was_ my phone." Noctis took it from him, mumbling something inaudible under his breath. "It won't work, now."

That seemed stupid. Prompto didn't remember phones that way, but he supposed Noctis wasn't lying about it. "Is it because of the water?"

Noctis put the phone down and looked back to Prompto. "Yup. But, um, thanks for bringing it back, anyway," he finished.

"It's pretty dumb if it doesn't work in the water," Prompto argued.

"Right?" Noctis said in agreement. "I should be able to take a swim right now and call Ignis from"—he pointed to nowhere in particular, as far as Prompto could tell—"over there."

Prompto stared at where he assumed he had pointed. "You want to go there?"

"What? Wait, Pro-"

A loud splash erupted when Prompto grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in the water. His intent was to swim at a slow pace to a nearby rock, but Noctis was proving to be dead weight, so he stopped. Noctis flailed to the surface, gasping for air and giving Prompto an incredulous stare.

"W-Why the hell did you do that?" he demanded.

Prompto glanced to his right, confused. "You said you should swim over there and call someone. Will it not work over there, either?"

Noctis splashed water in his face, which he flinched at. "No, it's broken!" he whined. He turned and began desperately kicking to reach land, muttering a soft "Damn, it's cold" on the way.

He made it, Prompto right behind him, and hauled himself onto dry land; Prompto nearly tried to follow before realizing his mistake. Embarrassed from both accounts, he shrank back into the water as Noctis shook off his jacket. He looked less shocked and more inconvenienced after a few moments, but Prompto still felt the weight of his annoyance directed at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, averting his gaze.

Noctis sighed. "It's fine," he said, "but damn, humans can't swim that fast. _Or_ breathe underwater."

As Noctis leaned back to rest on his hands, Prompto thought back. Not much of his early childhood was salvageable in his memory, but those bits which he could recall weren't exactly that of any parental figure giving instructions on living life in the sea. "I forgot," he finally said. "I forgot most things about people after a few years here."

It was then that he was reminded of his long-standing loneliness. All the years which he'd not had the means to count piled themselves up, pressing down on his chest with such force that he sank a little lower in the water. No family, no friends…nothing. This was the first time since his incident that he was in the company of someone else, but it was only making him feel more ostracized, more alone.

"I-I'm sorry," Prompto repeated, louder and more frantic, "I shouldn't have come here in the-"

"No, no, don't say that!" Noctis interrupted. He was back up, crouched on the balls of his feet and looking as if he would leap back in the water at any second to prevent Prompto from swimming away. "It's fine that you messed up. I'm not hurt, see?"

He didn't fully understand; there wasn't any incentive for Noctis to want to keep him where he was. "But, I…" he trailed off.

Noctis frowned, halfway into a pout, and sat down. "You don't have to feel that bad about it, you know," he assured, watching Prompto as he bobbed slowly in the water, frozen in place. He was still undecided on leaving, but he thought to give Noctis a small chance.

"If I don't leave," Prompto said slowly, "what are you going to do?"

Toeing at the water with his boot, Noctis shrugged. "Dunno." He looked up at the horizon once more. "I don't have to leave yet." After a beat, he hung his head. "What am I saying? Prompto, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I don't even know what the hell I'm _doing_ here."

Prompto's heart softened at his words. He wasn't the only lonely one here, after all. "I…I can stay. If you want," he said timidly.

"Do _you_ want to?" Noctis asked, a mildly surprised look on his face.

He thought for a moment. "I feel like…I should," he said finally.

"And why's that?"

The corner of Prompto's mouth quirked up in a subtle smile. "Because I haven't had anything to feel bad about in years."

Noctis nodded, slow and thoughtful. "I guess that's an okay reason. But I don't want you feeling bad for too long," he stated. Standing up, he stretched and yawned before continuing. "So, what if you did something for me? Then you can feel like we're even."

"Me?" Prompto responded, quickly confused by the idea. "What could I even do for you?"

"Well, why don't you come back with me?" he suggested. "Let me show you around where I'm from." Something that resembled excitement shone in his eyes, but Prompto was at a loss.

He looked down at the lower half of his body; he wasn't exactly equipped to stroll out of the water and go adventuring. "You want me to…what?"

Tilting his head, Noctis rested a hand on his hip. "I read somewhere that you guys can have legs when you want to go on land." A light blush colored his cheeks. "Is that, uh, not right?"

Prompto couldn't hold it back; he started laughing, softly at first, then more outright. "No, I can't. After I got here, I think I remember trying to get on land a few times, and it doesn't work," he explained through a few more chuckles.

"Yeah, you keep saying that part. What do you mean 'after you got here'?" Noctis asked, laying out his jacket on the ground.

"I used to be human."

The way he said it so nonchalantly must have caught Noctis off guard, because he stopped what he was doing to stare bug-eyed at Prompto. "You _what_?"

"Mh-hm. I was cursed, I think. As a kid." He'd forgotten to be upset about it after some time, so Prompto wasn't excessively emotional at his situation. What still plagued him, though, was the lack of company that came with the ordeal.

Noctis ran his hand through his hair, definitely more troubled than need be. "So you were cursed and tossed into the seas like a damned fish? By who?" he questioned. He sounded borderline angry, beginning to pace at the edge of the water.

"I-I don't remember, really. I was young, and I just learned to live on my own here when it happened. You don't need to worry about that, really," Prompto insisted. "It's fine."

It might not have been the response he wanted, but Noctis huffed and stopped pacing. "Well now I really can't leave."

Now it was Prompto's turn to be confused again. "Why not?"

"Well… _I_ would feel bad," he said. "You're all alone out here, aren't you?" Prompto bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. "Then that's not fair," he said firmly.

Prompto held back a sigh. "But there's nothing to do about it," he replied.

"Maybe…" Noctis paused, staring past Prompto for a few beats. "But maybe there is."

A different look crossed Noctis' face, and Prompto felt his head start to ache. "You know, you're really confusing when you're sad one second and not the next."

"What? I wasn't really—no, forget it," Noctis countered. "I think I might have a way to help you."

"Help me?" Shocked, Prompto hurried closer to the shoreline, lifting himself up by his arms when he reached the ground. "You mean you can break it?"

Noctis crossed his arms, seemingly deep in thought. "The curse? It's impossible. For me, at least. But I think I know someone that might be able to…probably."

His tentative wording did nothing to diminish Prompto's hope. All the time he spent telling himself to live without wishing for his humanness was all at once thrown out the window, and he allowed himself the excitement. "You really think so?" he asked, that excitement now seeping into his voice.

"I'll see what I can do, but I think there's a shot." His hair brushed away from his face as he looked out over the horizon. The very beginnings of morning were beginning to show in the faint pink that cut off at the water, and Noctis' eyes went wide. "I have to go," he breathed.

Prompto felt those words like he'd never felt them before. It was like a cold wall had been dropped between them, and he reminded himself to calm down and keep his expectations in check. "O-Okay," he said.

Noctis gathered his jacket and pulled it on with a shudder. "If I don't die of hypothermia on the way back," he joked, "I should be back later today." Just when he was turning to go, he stopped. "Oh, right. Do you think you could swim over to Galdin Quay down that way? So I can find you easier where I'll be," he explained over his shoulder.

"Galdin…huh?"

"Right, names of stuff. It's that fancy-looking place down that way," he said, nodding in the direction where he came from. "Just look for me."

Noctis set off once more, only glancing back to offer a small wave when he was growing farther away. When he had disappeared from sight, Prompto shrank back slowly into the water, already wondering if that had all been real.

* * *

In reality, he should have left earlier. The sun was climbing its way past the horizon, and Noctis picked up his pace, fearing he'd miss the delivery truck. He didn't see Navyth on his trek back, so he supposed he really could keep the fishing rod. After he crossed that area, he picked up the pace and began jogging alongside the road.

When he finally arrived, he was well out of breath. The truck stood in the same place as when he'd left, and he heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that the back was still slightly ajar. After a quick scan for any other people, he climbed inside and collapsed behind now-full boxes destined for the Citadel.

The metal wall of the truck was cold, pressed against Noctis' head throughout the ride and cooling him down. Prompto had hopefully made it to Galdin by that time, or at least was finding his way there. Noctis really wanted to believe he could help him, but he couldn't quite tell why.

It wasn't like him to jump so quickly to relax around someone like he did with Prompto. The rumbling of the truck shook his head for an explanation, but maybe it wasn't such a mystery to solve; perhaps he'd really only needed someone to talk to.

Before he could even think of going through with it, however, he'd need to convince Ignis.

That issue festered in his mind the entire ride back and after he snuck out of the truck, which had stopped right outside of the Citadel. Birds chirped the morning hours as he hurried to his apartment on tired legs. Ignis was most definitely awake, and had most definitely already attempted to wake him up for the day with a phone call. That meant he had to present his case to Ignis when he _was mad_ , which he wasn't looking forward to in the slightest.

The handle on the apartment door was cold to the touch. Noctis' hand hovered on it for a moment as he braced himself for what awaited him inside—he had a feeling it wouldn't be a nice breakfast—and opened the door.

Noctis winced, waiting for Ignis' disapproving glare to bore a hole through his head, but he wasn't in the hall. Slowly, he closed the door behind him. He was sure Ignis was here by now, most likely in his room. The inevitable loomed in front of him, so he took a deep breath and turned to stand in the doorway of the room.

True to his speculation, Ignis was standing with his arms crossed in front of his bed. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow upon seeing Noctis' tired and damp form, but didn't make a move to step out of the way. "Hello, Noct. It's nice of you to show up," he said.

"Hey, Specs," he replied with a short wave. He'd hoped that the nickname would lighten Ignis' mood, but that seemingly wasn't working.

"You know, back before we all had cell phones, it was common courtesy to at least leave a note to let one know where a person would be if they needed to find them." His gaze hardened, if that were even possible at that point, and he walked briskly up to Noctis. "What in the blazes happened to you?" he demanded.

Noctis shrugged off his jacket, clearing his throat. "I had a plan, really. But things happened and I, um…" he trailed off and dug around his pocket for his ruined phone. "Took a dive with a fish."

Ignis took his phone and examined it. "I see," he murmured. "And why, exactly, were your plans reorganized?"

At that, Noctis guessed it was best to come out and say it. "Okay, Ignis. I met a merman outside the city. You probably won't believe me, but it happened, and he needs my help." Ignis' unimpressed expression made Noctis glower. "I'm _serious_. His name is Prompto and he's got a curse on him and I need you and Luna to help me-"

"Playing jokes on me is one thing, but don't tell me you're trying to bring Lady Lunafreya into this!"

Noctis groaned. "Just move over," he said, shoving past Ignis and digging in a drawer for a change of clothes.

"Noct," Ignis said, the edge of his tone gone. "I think you need to shower and rest before we leave. You're obviously not feeling well from the wet clothes, and I fear you may be imagining things."

"No, I'm fine," he argued. "And I can't go, yet. _Please_ , Ignis, just help me with this." Noctis had felt a real sort of sympathy for Prompto like he hadn't felt in a long time. He couldn't just abandon him. Not after he'd promised he'd return.

Ignis faltered. "I…Noctis, can dispelling this illusion this not wait until after the ceremony?"

All of Noctis' strange emotions were still fresh in his mind, and nothing would change them; it was too good a distraction from the upcoming events of his life. "Nope," he said. "I have to do this now."

A tired look found its way onto Ignis' face. "Very well, I'll play along. But this does not go past today," he warned.

Noctis felt relieved. "Got it."

"And, just for the record, I still do not believe you one bit."

That was fair enough. "Okay, but now that you're on board, you have to follow through with the rest of the plan." Noctis tossed his spare clothes on the bed to change into. Ignis was not going to appreciate any of what he needed to happen.

Ignis already looked wary, not allowing his gaze on Noctis to wander. "Which is?"

"I need you to forge my dad's signature and borrow his car."

"Sorry, _come again_?"

* * *

 **Alright, finally got a chapter out! Sorry it took a while, oops. But now...now begins the fun. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
